When Seeking Help
by AddictedtoShipping
Summary: The team crash onto the planet of Tameran, they meet an alien princess called Starfire, but someone has fell in love again *cough* Nightwing *cough*


**Well this is my first, so to speak action story, I hope that you all enjoy :)**

**Downtown Star City 2:00 PM Normal POV:**

Nightwing threw a batarang at a large alien, it exploded and the alien fell to the ground.

Aliens continued to spawn from the ship no matter how hard the team fought them "Retreat! To the bio-ship!" Nightwing shouted and the team ran to the bio-ship, the bio-ship took of the ground and flew away.

"That was way too close!" Wonder Girl said panting.

"Yeah!" Beastboy agreed also panting.

"We'll get back to Mt. Justice and see what the league has to say about this" Nightwing said.

**Mount. Justice 2:47 PM Normal POV:**

The bio-ship landed in the cave, they all exited the ship "Hey y'all need to be more careful when you're out there, Lagan you almost got stabbed if it wasn't for Meg'ann back there" Malcolm said.

"I know thanks angelfish" Lagan said kissing Meg'ann's cheek.

**Batman-JL02**

**Superman-JL03 **

**Wonder Woman-JL05 **

**Martian Manhunter-JL04**

**Black Canary-JL08 **

**Green Arrow-JL10 **

**Aquaman-JL06 **

They all entered the cave and stood in front of the team "Ok obviously we're out numbered by these aliens, the green lanterns have found out that there is a large ship where they are all spawning from and if we can shut it down hopefully this invasion will be over so I need you all to take the bio-ship and do whatever it takes to get that thing out of space" Batman said.

"All we need to do is make it go Boom? Easy!" Blue Beetle said.

"Ok well pack immediately and be safe" Superman said as they all exited.

Nightwing returned to his room and took out a rucksack and packed an extra uniform and mask, some extra weapons and a first aid pack and then he walked to the centre of the cave.

Meg'ann walked into the bio-ship and transformed the inside to make it more comfortable and then the team all placed their stuff into the ship.

"Ok we leave in five minutes, if you need the bathroom then go now we've got about a four hour flight" Batgirl said Beastboy ran away to the bathroom, they all chuckled.

Superboy entered the bio-ship "Wow" Superboy said (the bio-ship had been transformed to have sofas, beds and even a T.V.)

"Well I thought we should make it more comfortable since we'll be here for a while" Meg'ann said.

Everyone boarded the ship "Bio-ship taking off in 36 seconds" Meg'ann said.

"Got it opening the roof door good luck y'all" Malcolm said

"Thanks Mal" Meg'ann said as they took off and flew into space.

**Space Solar System 7:10 PM Normal POV:**

"Ok we're approaching the mother ship Meg'ann turn the bio-ship invisible" Robin said.

The bio-ship turned invisible and they continued flying.

"Woah!" Beastboy said as they saw the mother ship, all of a sudden it blasted a huge beam of light at the bio-ship.

"Oh no! come girl don't quit me now!" Meg'ann said.

The bio-ship began to spin around and it crashed into a planet.

**Unknown Planet 11:00 PM Normal POV:**

Nightwing opened his eyes and saw that he and his team were all tied by their wrists and ankles "What the?!" Nightwing said.

A lizard looking man approached them "You are our prisoners and will become our soldiers to fight and help us destroy the Tameranians" He said.

"Oh no!" Meg'ann said beginning a mind link between the team.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"They are the Gordanians, war fighters alien warlords" Meg'ann said in shock.

"Woah hold up girl, what are Tameranians?!" Bumblebee said.

"Tameranians are the people of the alien planet Tameran, the planet of peace but they've been battling with the Gordanians for years" Meg'ann explained.

"We know that you're all communicating using the Martians mind link, why don't I just answer your questions myself?" He said wittily.

"Ok well who the heck are you?" Wonder Girl said angrily, gritting her teeth.

"I am General Z'lark the leader of the Gordanian fighter troop M'xena" General Z'lark said.

"Why are you attacking these Tamereas was it?" Batgirl asked.

"They're called Tameranians and we're attacking them because a few years ago we signed a treaty with the King Myan and Queen Luan of Tameran that stated that they're daughters would belong to us but they both esca- General Z'lark was cut off by a foot connecting with the back of his head.

There stood a girl with long wavy red hair, she had her bangs falling at each side, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, she wore a purple halter top which stopped at her stomach and connected to a pair of black tights, with purple lines on the sides of her thighs, knee high purple boots, she had metal gauntlets on her wrists leading to her elbow with emeralds on them and she had a metal neck brace with a large emerald that glowed like the others in the middle.

"Get her!" General Z'lark shouted as troops gathered around to attack her.

One trooper ran with his spear and tried to stab her, she dodged his swings then snapped his spear in half and she grabbed his shoulders and threw him against two other troopers knocking them out.

Then three other troopers tried to attack her she jumped into the air and flipped backwards and blasted them with green bolts of energy.

Then General Z'lark ran towards her he pulled out a alien like sword and spun it around to attack her, she blocked it as it slid off her wrist gauntlets and then he attempted to punch her but she blocked them, she grabbed his hands and turned herself upside down kicking him in the face, making his body crash far over on the ground knocking him out.

"Woah!" Beastboy said in awe.

She walked over to them her hand lit up, they all closed their eyes and struggled to break free and she blasted them all down cutting there ropes.

Nightwing walked towards her "Thank you for you- Nightwing was cut off by her hand grabbing the back of his neck and yanking him into a passionate kiss.

"Hello my name is Koriand'r Princess of Tameran but in you're language I believe it is translated star fire" Starfire said Meg'ann dropped to her left knee and placed an arm on her shoulder bowing to her.

"Bow!" Meg'ann said quietly to them, they followed her instructions.

"Please that isn't necessary, but follow me we need to get away from the enemies territory" Starfire said seriously turning to walk.

"Dude she totally kissed you!" Robin said to Nightwing shocked.

Nightwing placed his index and middle finger and ran them across his lips. 'Woah!'

The team all followed her "So you're a princess?" Lagan asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder "Indeed" Starfire said.

"So why aren't you, like hiding in the castle waiting for you're knight in armour" Blue Beetle said.

She turned around and folded her arms "I was trained at the age of 5 to be a warrior" Starfire said.

'Im surprised she hasn't ripped you to pieces yet'

"Haha very funny" Blue Beetle said.

Everyone gave him a strange look, with the exception of Starfire "FREEZE!" A voice yelled out from the mist.

Starfire spoke in a strange language "Da'gal, sarkof ye se onf Koriand'r" Starfire said. **(AN: Translation: Don't fret it is me Koriand'r) **

"Ah Princess Koriand'r, squad number 14 has completed their objective and are awaiting you're permission to return to base" The Warrior said bowing and then rising.

"I shall radio them once I take these humans into safety" Starfire said.

"There will be no need for that, I shall take them" A tall man with long red hair and an equal sized crimson beard said, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Galfore" Starfire said walking away with a few warriors.

"So we're being babysitted?" Superboy said.

"Connor!" Wonder Girl said hitting his arm, Connor rubbed it.

Galfore chuckled "Right this way, please" Galfore said opening large doors.

"Wow this place is huge!" Beastboy said walking over to an alien animal, he transformed into it and then changed back.

"Impressive young green one" Galfore said.

Robin followed the group "Who are they?" Robin asked pointing to an enormous painting on the wall.

Galfore turned and looked up at the picture "That is the Royal Family of Tameran, you've already seen Princess Koriand'r, those are her siblings Princess Komand'r and Prince Ryand'r, and there parents King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r **(AN: They all seem to have d'r at the end of there names) **"Please continue to follow me" Galfore said opening a large pair of doors, they entered a large room with books stacked everywhere.

"So what can you tell us about the Royal Family?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well they are all trained warriors with the exception of Komand'r" Galfore explained.

"Why doesn't Kom. Komnder help?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Komand'r" He corrected "And she's too used to having others do things for her" Galfore said.

"So Starfire told us that she and Komand'r were sold to the Gordanians why?" Lagan asked.

"I wish I could continue to answer you're questions, but I must leave, if you wish to know what things have happened to them, look of the book of pasts" Galfore said pointing to a large book on a platform and he then left.

"Ok so we just open this" Nightwing said opening the book, instantaneously took on a life of its own, it began to project images.

"_**Tameranians Pasts, whom do you wish to see" The Book said.**_

"Princess Koriand'r" Nightwing said.

"_**As you wish" The book said.**_

"_Get up!" An alien demanded._

_A young girl, with tan skin, green eyes stood up, she wore rags and looked like she had been starved and looked restless and on her wrists were large handcuffs._

_She was dragged by her hair to a large chamber; the alien threw her into the room, hitting her head on the floor._

_Another alien lifted her onto a table and strapped her down to the metal bed; the girl was attempting to struggle but had no energy left. _

"_Don't worry Troq this will only hurt a little bit" The alien said forcing a large syringe into her arm, her eyes began to glow and they widened immediately and she screamed in pain and agony._

"_**Would you like to see more?" The Book asked.**_

Nightwing nodded "Ye- he was cut off by Meg'ann.

"No" Meg'ann said holding Beast Boy in her arms, it had scared him senseless.

Starfire walked into the room "Please, follow me I shall take you to you're bed chambers" Starfire said.

Meg'ann walked over to her "Could you help me try to find my bio-ship" Meg'ann asked.

"Don't worry my squad already retrieved it from the Gordanian base" Starfire said.

"Thank you" Meg'ann said.

Starfire took them up many fleets of stairs until they reached the top of the castle "Here is the second highest point of the castle" Starfire said.

"Where will we be staying?" Batgirl asked.

"Of course" Starfire said assigning them all bedrooms, with the exception of Nightwing.

Starfire opened a bedroom door "You shall be staying in my younger siblings bed chamber" Starfire said.

"Oh, why isn't he sleeping here?" Nightwing asked.

"My brother left for earth three weeks ago" Starfire said.

"I see, well thank you for all you're kindness and help" Nightwing said thankfully.

"It isn't any trouble" Starfire said.

"You're sure?" Nightwing said.

"Well I have one request to ask" Starfire said.

"What's that?" Nightwing asked sitting on the bed.

"Take me with you to earth" Starfire said.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"I wish to join you on earth, how do I put it? Things are always to hard here on Tameran, and my Mother and Father were going to sign a new treaty handing me and my sister over, I just can't go there, it is too dreadful" Starfire said.

"Yeah it looked that way, we looked at you're past in that book" Nightwing said.

Starfire walked out of the room and into her own room, Nightwing stood up and followed her.

He opened her door and walked inside "I didn't mean to upset you Starfire" Nightwing said apologetically.

"Kori" Starfire said.

"Huh?" Nightwing said.

"Please call me Kori" Starfire said.

"Ok Kori" Nightwing said.

She walked over to a door and opened it, she walked out to the large balcony and she placed her hands on it "Please let me join you on earth, I just can't go back there again, they're monsters" Starfire said as she began to tear up.

"Please don't cry" Nightwing said.

"Apologises" Starfire sadly.

Nightwing walked over and stood next to her "We can take you with us to earth, but I have to ask you a question" Nightwing said.

"Which is" Starfire asked.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Nightwing said.

"What is this 'kiss' you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"You know lip contact" Nightwing said.

"Oh, that is merely how Tameranians transfer knowledge" Starfire said "That is how I know how to speak English, you were my teacher" Starfire said a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"Oh I see anything else I should know?" Nightwing said.

"Well when we transferred knowledge, I made a link with you" Starfire said.

"A link?" Nightwing asked.

"A physical link, if you get hurt, I get hurt" Starfire explained.

"Oh" Nightwing said "Well it's getting kind of late I think I should hit the hay" Nightwing said.

"Why would you hit hay?" Starfire asked.

"It's an earth saying" Nightwing said "It just means that I should go to sleep" Nightwing explained.

"Oh I see, well goodnight" Starfire said.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think :)**


End file.
